


Animals

by Caolila



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M, 血淋淋的肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila





	Animals

“Baby I’m preying on you tonight.”  
亲爱的，今晚你是我的猎物。  
“Hunt you down EAT you alive.”  
将你追捕，生啖你的血肉。  
“Just like Animals, Animals, like Animals…”  
狂野粗暴，如同野兽……

赤裸相缠的两具身体散发出惊人的高热，将这房间里的温度也提升了少许。  
Chuck喘着粗气，豆大的汗水从额头上滴下来，落到FLLFFL的下巴上。FLLFFL有点烦躁地将Chuck的头拨到一边，大口呼吸着难得的新鲜空气。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，这让上面斑斑驳驳的伤痕显得格外扎眼。  
这些伤痕大多数都是Chuck留下的——青紫色的拳印和指印、渗着鲜血的齿痕、微微肿起的掐痕——可见这家伙有多么的野蛮。不过Chuck身上也和FLLFFL差不多，大多数都是FLLFFL下意识的反击。  
大多数。

“Maybe you think that you can hide.”  
或许你认为你可以躲藏。  
“I can smell your scent for miles.”  
但是我已从千里之外追踪到你的气味。  
“Just like Animals, Animals, like Animals…”  
如同野兽般敏感，如此的敏感……

FLLFFL猛地弓起身子，Chuck突然加大力度的撞击恶狠狠地顶在了他的前列腺上。他张大嘴发出一声不知是哭是笑的呻吟，扣在Chuck背上的右手五指深深地捣了下去，顷刻间就见了血。  
“操！你他妈……”Chuck痛得大骂，胯下的动作却是仿佛报复一般，更加凶狠地穿刺起来。  
FLLFFL呻吟的声音都变了调。老天爷，如果现在隔壁有什么人的话，估计现在已经被他叫得射出来了吧。汗水模糊了FLLFFL的双眼，让他隐隐有种错觉，仿佛天花板上倒吊的顶灯也在跟随着Chuck的动作前后摇晃着……

“So what are you trying to do to me?”  
所以你想要如何对待这样的我呢？  
“It’s like we can’t stop we’re enemies!”  
我们就如同世仇大敌一般无法停止！  
“But we get along when I’m inside you.”  
但是当我深入你的体内的时候，你和我都如此的愉悦。

“FLLFFL……”Chuck的嘴唇贴了上来，胡乱地在FLLFFL的皮肤上亲吻着。FLLFFL从他的唇齿间闻到了汗水和血水的味道，还有属于Chuck本身的，泛着浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙的气息。  
这比世界上任何春药还要令人神魂颠倒。  
埋在FLLFFL体内的性器胀大了，柔软的肠肉不甘地向四周退去，又顽强地包裹上来，不断地收缩舒张着，挤压着坚硬的肉仞。  
Chuck低吼了一句脏话，从FLLFFL身上直起腰来掐着对方的屁股一阵狂攻猛干，交合处的润滑液都被他狂野的动作打出了白色的泡沫。  
FLLFFL高亢的尖叫声仿佛几里外都可以听到……

“You’re like a drug that’s killing me.”  
你就是致我于死地的毒。  
“I cut you out entirely.”  
我要将你彻底挖出。  
“But I get so high when I’m inside you.”  
但是当我在你体内的时候，我又是如此的快乐！

“你……他妈……慢点啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”FLLFFL已经分不清自己到底是在骂人还是在尖叫了，来自后方的快感如此强烈，如同火焰将他的理智燃烧殆尽。他无法思考，只能竭尽自己最后的一点力量抵抗着对方的侵占，绝不就此缴械投降。  
然而Chuck却决意不让他好过，每一下的撞击都如同要把FLLFFL钉在床上一般。吸附着他的那处潮湿绵软，如同一只温柔的软体动物将他接纳包裹。他现在只恨自己的力量不能再大一些，最好将两个人都撞得粉碎，然后骨溶于骨，血溶于血。  
就这么死了罢！就这么死了罢！  
Chuck咆哮着，在FLLFFL的体内迎来了高潮。 

“Yeah you can start over you can run free.”  
的确，你可以从头来过，你可以自由离开。  
“You can find other fish in the sea”  
你甚至可以和别人在一起。  
“You can pretend it’s meant to be.”  
你可以把那当做你的真爱。  
“But you can’t stay away from me.”  
但是你永远摆脱不了我的影子。

Chuck喘着粗气从FLLFFL身子里退了出来，跌在床上再也不想爬起来了。他勉强睁开困倦的眼皮，看着FLLFFL自己用手搓弄着下面的那根，直到喷吐出来的白浊弄湿了床单的一大片。  
“这是你第几次比我先射出来了？短射王？”FLLFFL在他旁边躺下，用懒洋洋的声音问他。  
“第三次，比我先射出来过五十六次的秒射王先生。”Chuck毫不留情地回嘴。  
FLLFFL大笑了起来，随即像是呛到了一般咳嗽了起来：“哦……我的肋骨……我觉得你肯定是给我打断了一根了，你这个十恶不赦的混蛋！”  
“放屁，你那个体格睡一觉就没事了，可别把锅甩给我。”  
“睡一觉也不可能把这一身淤青都睡掉……”FLLFFL揉搓着酸痛的胳膊抱怨，“所以你跟个疯狗一样到底什么毛病……”  
“这样你再去睡别人的时候，就可以跟他们炫耀你的‘勋章’了啊。”Chuck把两只手垫在脑袋后面，斜了FLLFFL一眼，“‘看，这是我的老情人给我留的！’——很了不起吧。”他故意把FLLFFL的语气学了个惟妙惟肖。  
“你还记着我跟Steel那次呐？”FLLFFL有点好笑地转头看着他，“放心，他技术比你差得远了——更何况战后不都想来一发嘛，难免的。”  
“哦，是，是。”Chuck翻了个白眼，“先是TNTL，然后是我，最后是Steel，你这家伙干脆改名叫‘超能力者收割机’算了。”  
FLLFFL笑得上气不接下气。

“So if I run it’s not enough.”  
所以你就算逃开也没有用。  
“You’re still in my head forever stuck.”  
你的身影深深地刻在我的脑海里无法抹消。  
“So you can do what you wanna do.”  
就算你为所欲为，也无所谓。

“所以你是在吃醋？”FLLFFL一边笑着一边说，“当初说好不做长久关系的那个人是谁啊？”  
“哦还是我没错。”Chuck大大咧咧、厚着脸皮承认，“我也没打算和你做长久关系。说真的，FLLFFL，那不适合咱。”  
“口是心非。”  
“爱信不信。”Chuck翻了个身，让自己的脸正对着FLLFFL的。他冷不丁揪住FLLFFL的衣领迫使对方也转过头，然后在FLLFFL惊讶的目光中用力吻了上去。  
FLLFFL先是惊讶，然后是迎合，最后是愤怒。等他挥着手臂将Chuck推开的时候，两个人的嘴里已经满是鲜血了。  
“操你妈你突然干什么！”FLLFFL一边呸呸呸地吐着血水一边破口大骂，“只不过是一句玩笑话你至于？！”  
Chuck也在用手背擦拭着自己的嘴唇。不同的是，他把血咽了下去。  
“FLLFFL。”他一字一句地说，眼里流露出隼一般的阴狠，“不要，在床上，提别的男人的名字。”  
或许是头一次看到严肃起来的Chuck，FLLFFL默默抹去嘴边的血，没有出声。

“I love your lies I’ll eat ’em up. ”  
我如此的爱你，哪怕是谎言我也会全部吞下。  
“But don’t deny the animal.”  
但是请不要否认我的兽性。  
“That comes alive when I’m inside you.”  
那个当我和你在一起的时候就会苏醒的、野兽。


End file.
